Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportable residential space, particularly equipped as a sanitary unit.
Description of the Related Art
Residential spaces, including service spaces, that can be transported, set up and used as units, are generally known in various appearances, such as office unit, sanitary unit (toilet unit, shower unit), kitchen unit, sleeping unit, etcetera. The dimensions of said units vary strongly. Furthermore they have different ways to be handled, such as by using a hook, a tilting mechanism or corner fittings (known from ISO standard containers).
When transporting said residential units the entire contents thereof are transported along, not just the optional inventory, but mostly air. There are fully collapsible residential units, but inventory cannot be transported along with them.
The transportation costs have gone up considerably over the past few years. Transporting residential units therefore also becomes increasingly more expensive. As the demand for residential units, particularly for temporary use, still grows for instance for events, building sites, humanitarian aid, disasters, peace missions, war missions, post-war reconstruction etcetera, the need for transport in this field will continue to increase, however.